


Всё начинается с Джея

by Chatskaja



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такие дни случаются всё чаще в мире Нейта Кулины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё начинается с Джея

Бывают такие дни, когда раздражение повышается до абсолютно нездорового уровня.

\- Выеби меня! Выеби меня, Джей, выеби, выеби...

Такие дни случаются всё чаще в мире Нейта Кулина.

Лопнувший пузырь на старой сковороде брызжет на ладонь раскалённым маслом. 

\- _О, да_!

Нейт матерится сквозь зубы и отдёргивает руку. 

Блядь. На коже моментально появляются четыре красные точки. И даже они раздражают до невозможности.

\- Трахай меня! Трахай меня, Джей! О, да, _да, да, да, да, трахни меня_!

Нейт смотрит на ебучие ожоги, стиснув зубы, и чувствует, как учащается его дыхание. На старой сковороде жарится ебаная яичница, и Нейту пиздец как хочется взять эту сковороду голыми руками, швырнуть в окно, а потом железный чайник - швырнуть в окно тоже. Хочется услышать треск стекла, и может быть это заставит чертову шалаву захлопнуть свою пасть.

\- Да, Джей, выеби меня!

 _Господи, да выеби уже ее_ , хочется рявкнуть Нейту, но он только медленно выдыхает. Когда ты получаешь бабки за то, что разбиваешь большим парням лица, ты учишься самоконтролю - это в первую очередь. Слишком просто увлечься, когда дело касается ринга. Слишком просто спустить коней и раскрошить чьё-нибудь лицо в кашу. Так же и в жизни.

Когда ты не понимаешь, в чём твоя проблема, а внутри завязывается такой огромный и тугой узел - это тяжело, но Нейт привык к трудностям. Он живёт в трудностях, трудности живут в нём.

\- Джей, Джей, _ещё, Джей_ …

Джей. Джей.

У Нейта дёргается щека.

Ёбаный Джей. Ёбаный Джей виной всему. Ёбаный старательный Джей, который костьми ляжет, но сделает что-то, что свернёт мозг Алви, Лизе, Кристине, всей их ебанутой семейке. Слишком торчок, чтобы быть идеальным. Слишком распиздяй, чтобы быть _идеальным_. Слишком сложный, чтобы его понять, слишком поверхностный, чтобы взглянуть на него дважды. Он умудряется _быть единственным_ , за кем ты кинешься в пекло.

Ты будешь с грустью смотреть, как Алви летит с огромного обрыва в целое море пылающей лавы, а за Джеем ты ринешься следом, не задумываясь ни на секунду.

Просто потому что это он. Всё, конец аргументам. Закончились, так и не начавшись.

\- О, Господи боже, _ещё_!

Похоже на щелчок пальцев. Что-то внутри наконец-то разрывает в клочья, и Нейт, не успев остановить себя, с силой ебашит рукой по раскалённой сковороде. Она летит в кучу грязной посуды у раковины, и от грохота закладывает уши, звенит в голове. Ладонь и предплечье наливаются пульсирующей жгущей болью, а со стола сыпятся, сыпятся, сыпятся тарелки.

Наконец-то эта блядь затыкает рот.

\---

Всё начинается с Джея.

Как и всегда - ничего необычного. Любимый вопрос Алви: что опять натворил Джей? 

Ничего. На этот раз всё сравнительно тихо. Лиза нашла ему бой, он чисто положил Ллойда Карро на лопатки уже в третьем раунде - на этом бою даже присутствовал Алви: Лиза дёрнула за поводок. Но факт остаётся фактом: полторы тысячи за раз. 

\- Полторы, сука, тысячи, вот этими вот руками! - и он потный, как тварина, но Нейт смеётся вместе со всеми, обнимает его разгоряченное боем тело, бьёт по спине ладонью со всей дури. 

Он искренне рад, а Джей сжимает его руками изо всех сил и орёт, не затыкаясь, прямо на ухо: 

\- Твой старший брат, пиздюк, посмотри на него, пиздатее только Рэй Мистерио, блядь! Полторы тыщи _долларов_!

Есть такие люди, у которых получается делать своё дело быстро и легко. Есть такие люди, которые занимаются тем, что у них получается лучше всего, и Джей один из таких людей. 

Джей может заводной куклой въёбывать в зале за неделю до боя. За пять, четыре, три дня. Не жрать, сбрасывать вес, работать, как адская псина. За сутки до боя он месит грушу со скоростью заклинившего вибратора, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, пока Алви не вышвыривает его из зала буквально за шкирку - тогда Джей возвращается домой и херачит манекен на заднем дворе. Однажды он вырубился прямо вот так, повиснув руками на пластике и не разжав кулаки. 

Но за час до выхода на ринг всё прекращается. 

Вся херня уходит на задний план. Он выглядит как чёртов медитирующий китаец под бонсаем в каменном саду. Это ненормально, как и всё, что связано с человеком по имени Джей Кулина. Нормальность - слово не из его словаря, не из его Вселенной. Только Нейт, помогая Джею бинтовать руки, замечает как дрожат его пальцы. Это можно только Нейту - замечать. Он затягивает бинт и молчит. Чувствует на себе остановившийся взгляд и позволяет смотреть. Это успокаивает их обоих.

Нейт говорит: 

\- Осторожно там.

И Джей отвечает:

\- Не обещаю.

Выходит на ринг и кладёт Ллойда Карроу правым свингом в начале третьего раунда. Это его бой.

Нейт никогда не завидует ему. 

Всё начинается с Джея - с этой его победы, с этого его взгляда человека, сорвавшего куш, хотя - чего греха таить - раньше были победы и посерьёзнее. Но сейчас это как будто значит немного больше. Как будто Джей доказал что-то самому себе. Чёрт знает, что у него там в башке крутится. Нейт не заглядывает в его черепную коробку. Не сумеет сделать это деликатно, а не деликатно уже попробовал Алви. Нейту не хотелось повторять этот опыт. Нейт просто снисходительно улыбается каким-то туповатым шуточкам, улыбается от того, как развязно ведёт себя Джей, как корчит дебильные рожи, будто они снова в школе. После боя прошло уже часа два, но по глазам видно, что в Джее ещё горит то ощущение, которое колет тебя изнутри, стоит кулаку впечататься в чей-то свод челюсти и черепа.

То чувство, когда кто-то застывает под тобой на ринге. И ты ещё не совсем понимаешь, что это уже победа, и рефери тащит тебя за плечо, а ты не разжимаешь рук. Во рту столько крови, будто капа врезалась в дёсна до мяса. Чувство полной потери контроля. Кипящий в мозгах адреналин.

Они берут пиво, много пива в жестяных банках, а дома уже наворачивает очередная тусовка, которую собрал Джей - он так любит собирать тусовки с какими-то левыми, не занимающими в его жизни никаких мест, людьми. Вон тот парень снащает его травкой, а Барбара, то есть, Синди, вон там, около холодильника - они изредка трахаются. Нейт знает по именам человека четыре из двадцати четырёх. Джей, наверное, тоже. Весь дом затянут сигаретным дымом, Кристины нет и в помине - наверняка зависает где-то с Алви и Лизой или с кем-то из них по-отдельности. Мысль о матери не задерживается в голове, её быстро вытесняет сладковатый запах травы и вкус тёмного Корса на языке. Нет, Нейт не любитель таких вечеринок, он просто сидит на любимом месте и сжимает в руках джойстик, изредка рявкая на какого-нибудь еблана, загородившего телек. Он сам не понимает, когда Джей оказывается на диване рядом с ним. На каком-то из подсознательных уровней Нейт чувствует его чудовищную усталость и чудовищную обдолбанность одновременно. Хочется, чтобы все эти люди исчезли. Не только потому что Нейт ненавидит тусовки. Потому что Джею откровенно херово.

\- Пусть они все съебутся, чувак, - вроде бы негромко говорит он, а потом… всё идёт кувырком.

Он не понимает, в какой момент вокруг становится тихо. Не понимает, что делает на его коленях какая-то деваха, от которой несёт выпивкой и резкими духами. Он не понимает, когда успел дать на это своё согласие, не понимает, почему в голове такой густой туман, и, наверное, он всё-таки сделал пару тяг от косяка Джея, потому что прямо сейчас у него нет джойстика в руках, зато о его пах трётся поймавшая его в ловушку из своих расставленных ног девчонка, лицо которой никак не удаётся вспомнить, а Нейт представления не имеет - как же так, блядь, вышло?

Но вокруг тихо и эта тишина так потрясающе хороша и приятна, что Нейт прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь скорее ей, чем трущейся об него даме. Какой-то из Джеевых тощих блядей, но даже мысль об этом не кажется достаточно отталкивающей, чтобы остановить её. Воздух всё ещё пропитан травкой, и, ныряя руками под синий топ, не отрывая глаз от двух сисек перед глазами, он думает о том, что завтра утром придётся открыть все окна, чтобы это выветрилось из дома.

Её кожа влажная - в комнате душно, - и тёплая. Нежная, как у всех девушек, тёрпкая и скользит под пальцами, и Нейт то ли настолько въёбан, то ли это действительно гипнотизирует его. То, как подушечки пальцев вычерчивают под синим топом какие-то невидимые рисунки, а девочка так вмазана, что ей насрать, кажется: есть под ней кто-то или нет. Она непрерывно движется, совершая эти поступательно-вращательные, оглаживая свои бёдра с задравшейся льняной юбкой ладонями, запрокидывает голову, играя своими волосами, и у Нейта, оказывается, стоит - это неизбежно в данном случае. Фигурка у неё что надо, сиськи маленькие и упругие, торчащие под тканью соски так и просятся между зубов, а загоревшая кожа так хорошо освещена тусклым бра, что кажется бархатной. Она шлюха, это написано по всему её телу грёбаными неоновыми лампочками, но Нейт облизывает губы и одним быстрым движением стаскивает с неё майку - у неё пирсинг в пупке.

Она остаётся в одной юбке, лёгкой и немножко мятой, прикрывающей его бёдра. Девочка открывает рот и гладит свой живот, сжимает ладонями свою грудь - Нейт смотрит на это, не отрывая глаз. _Какого хуя я делаю господи блядь боже_. Мысль такая же смазанная, как и весь этот вечер - он забивает на неё хрен. Отключает мозг и проводит руками по тёплым бокам, садясь ровнее, тянется ртом к шее с выступающими ключицами. Срывает с приоткрытых губ тонкий стон, и на какую-то секунду ему становится интересно как зовут эту девчонку, но она приоткрывает глаза и Нейт тонет в расплывшихся, как две нефтяные лужи, зрачках. Цвет её глаз определить невозможно, она совершенно и абсолютно вмазана по самое не балуй, и он уже собирается убрать руки, но она сама обхватывает его лицо, запрокидывая голову, и начинает вылизывать шею, цепляя кожу зубами, и это так блядски _хорошо_.

Нейт тонет во влажных прикосновениях языка и губ, запахе анаши и резких духах, бьющих по обонянию, как чужой кулак, затянутый в перчатку. Он прикрывает глаза и его уносит, поэтому он торопливо сдирает с себя футболку.

\- Как тебя зовут, - хрипит он в потолок, сглатывая, когда поцелуи опускаются по его ключицам к солнечному сплетению.

Она молчит. У неё занят рот - выцеловывает каждый участок кожи, скользит к животу и широким мазком языка прослеживает блядскую дорожку, прерывающуюся ремнём джинсов. Нейт не опускает взгляд - смотрит прямо в потолок, чувствуя весь этот влажный кошмар внизу. Он чувствует рывок ремня и слышит звон пряжки.

На удивление, девчонка совершенно не умеет брать в рот, но Нейт практически не замечает этого. Он коротко стонет от тянуще-тёплого, _классного_ ощущения, когда её губы обхватывают член, а щёки наверняка втягиваются, создавая тесный вакуум в пространстве горячего рта. Он коротко стонет - и закрывает глаза. Но сознание снова опасно кренится с боку на бок, поэтому приходится поднять веки и... 

застыть. 

Задержать дыхание, чтобы не вскочить, прикрываясь, не столкнуть с себя эту дуру, которая увлечённо надевается ртом на его член, цепляя кожу зубами - и _теперь_ это не то чтобы очень приятно, потому что в проёме двери стоит Джей, покачивая в руке банку с пивом. 

Придурок. Придурок, мудила, уёбок, свали, свали, свали отсюда нахуй.

Нейт ненавидит то, как мысли поступают в его мозг - порционно, синхронно с движениями рта на члене. Он ненавидит то, как жжёт в животе и как пресс напрягается - словно кто-то вот-вот ударит, зарядит прямо под солнышко. А Джей ведёт себя как сучара. На секунду будто бы задумывается о чём-то, а потом молча опирается плечом о дверную раму и слегка откидывает голову назад, ухмыляясь в разбитый Ллойдом угол рта.

Тебя, блядь, ничего не смущает?! хочет заорать Нейт, но пересохшая глотка выдавливает только:

\- Съебись.

Ухмылка Джея становится шире. Она блядская, как весь этот блядский мир. Нейт чувствует как в его груди расцветает пекло. Он облизывает сухие губы сухим языком и рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы:

\- Джей, съебись нахуй.

Джей поднимает руку и отпивает из банки Корс. 

Ебанутая, ебанутая на всю голову семейка. 

Нейт жмурится на секунду и вспоминает, как когда-то Кристина ворвалась в дом, застав его, ебущимся с Кейси, на этом же самом диване. Он надеется, что воспоминание об этом подействует как что-то отрезвляющее, но даже сквозь плотно закрытые веки он чувствует прямой взгляд Джея, и нет больше никакой Кейси. Только “господи, господи, господи”.

Я, думает Нейт, ёбаный извращенец.

И плюёт на всё. Плюёт на Джея. Стискивает зубы, зарывается рукой в тёмные волосы девчонки, которая начинает сосать ещё старательнее - наверное, прикосновение к голове вызывает в ней что-то типа рефлекса ускорения. Он настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы кончить, что против воли щерит зубы и шипит, когда она в очередной раз задевает его резцом. Он думает только о её рте. _Её рот_. Влажный, горячий, тугой, сосущий шлюший рот, в котором побывало столько чужих хуёв. Возможно, только что она так же сосала Джею. Нейт рычит, не открывая глаз. Джей здесь - он чувствует его присутствие всей своей шкурой, практически чувствует его горячую кожу - там, где Ллойд приложился кулаками. Его синяки и гематомы, которые уже наверняка начали наливаться насыщенным тёмным цветом. Шрамы и сухие, жёсткие руки - сильные, костлявые, с широкими суставами и короткими ногтями. Крупными костяшками и вздувшимися венами, уходящими и соединяющимися в кровеносные клубки, делающие татуировки на предплечьях рельефными. Наверное, _член у него такой же изрезанный венами и крепкий, как руки_.

\- Сука, - хрипит Нейт. Он хочет ударить себя по лицу, но вместо этого открывает глаза. 

Сердце, разрывающееся в груди, сжимается и останавливается на целую вечность, потому что Джея больше нет в проёме двери. Банка Корса стоит на настенной полке, а Джея нет. И это выбивает из лёгких весь воздух. 

Липкое, стыдное, почти болезненное разочарование заволакивает всё его существо. Всю комнату. Весь окружающий, раскачивающийся из стороны в сторону, мир. Столько противоречивых чувств, - и он, блядь, различает каждое, - собираются между висков и катятся каплей пота до самой шеи. Нейт так хочет спустить, что чувствует это стенками глотки, и дыхание его теперь больше похоже на заклинившие неисправные мехи, перекачивающие жгучий пар. 

Больной мудак, ты больной мудак, Нейт.

Чего стоит снова плотно закрыть глаза и словить брошенные сознанием картинки, вылизывая каждую из них. Джей в клетке. Под его ногами упругий пол ринга, каждый мускул дрожит от напряжения, а свет от софитов отражается на затянутой потом коже. Джей скалится в капу, рычит, как загнанный волчара, кидается на Ллойда, выкидывает руку, обхватывает его ногами и два тела падают на блестящий пол. Движения губ на члене совпадают с ритмом ударов, которые сыпятся на его тело, пока Ллойд не начинает выбиваться из сил - а потом раздаётся гонг и они расходятся по углам. Клетка держит их в себе, как двух псов, горячих и готовых содрать друг с друга шкуру.

\- Красивая девочка, - рычит на ухо голос Джея, и Нейта пробирает до самого спинного мозга, подкидывает на месте, как будто током шибануло. Заставляет почти всхлипнуть - хорошо, что вовремя закусил губы. 

Грёбаный Джей стоит за грёбаной диванной спинкой, упираясь в неё локтями. Горячее дыхание обжигает шею и правое ухо. Горячее дыхание пахнет сигаретным дымом и ёбаным диким зверем. Сбитыми кулаками и боем в клетке. 

\- Господи, - выдыхает Нейт, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу мокрым губам. Он давит в себе ебанутое желание повернуть голову и вжаться лицом в шею или костлявую щёку Джея, открыв рот и коротко, резко дыша. Нет. Нет, _пожалуйста_ , он не настолько ебанутый, чтобы позволить себе это - хотя, куда уже хуже.

Девочка у него между ног сосредотачивается на налившейся кровью головке, вылизывая и обсасывая её, руками сжимая его бедра и слегка разводя их в стороны, но глаза под веками закатываются не от этого. Они закатываются от голоса - блядского, родного до дерущей дрожи голоса, шепчущего хрипло и сорванно:

\- Выгни спину. 

Иди нахуй, - думает Нейт, и пытается сглотнуть кувыркающееся где-то совсем близко к корню языка сердце. _Иди нахуй, иди нахуй, иди нахуй, господи, Джей_. Он боится что сейчас просто блеванёт - настолько всё прекрасно и отвратительно одновременно. Такого зубодробительного пиздеца он не ощущал даже перед самым первым своим боем.

\- Давай, - рычит Джей, и напряжённой шеи касается сухая горячая рука. Не сжимает и не мешает дышать, но лежит крепко, чувствуя и бешеную пульсацию сердца, и выступившие вены, и безостановочную дрожь. - Выгни спину, Нейт. Прогнись в пояснице. 

Кажется, Джей тоже слегка задыхается.

Твою мать.

Нейт откидывает голову на спинку, вдавливаясь затылком в горячее плечо, и выгибает позвоночник, туго растягивая рот девчонки вокруг своего члена, глотая рычащий выдох. Он не понимает, как его свободная рука оказывается закинутой назад, вцепившейся в напряжённый затылок Джея - с силой сжимая его волосы до онемевшего кулака, - но кончает он в тот момент, когда уха касается тихий и хриплый стон. Как будто Ллойд только что нанёс Джею самый подлый джолт из всех существующих.

Нейт вздрагивает всем своим телом - _снова, снова, ещё_ , - кончая так сильно и долго, что в какое-то мгновение кажется, что он умирает, задыхаясь палёно-сладким воздухом гостиной, задыхаясь Джеем, его возбуждённым дыханием и обдолбанным сознанием, которое кувырком катится в ёбаный ад. 

Кромешный ад.

Самый пиздатый ад за всю его жизнь.

\---

\- Что случилось?!

Нейт даже не оборачивается, замирает посреди кухни, сверля взглядом пустую плиту. Он знает, что за его спиной стоит Джей, взъерошенный и мокрый, и ну его нахуй. Всю эту ебалу, серьёзно. Ну его нахуй.

Его голос будто бы напряжён и немного испуган - грохот стоял капитальный, что угодно можно подумать. 

\- Ты что, малой? - Джей делает несколько шагов по кухне. Видит сковородку, судя по всему. Разбитые тарелки и недожаренное яйцо, размазавшееся по раковине. Немного попало на пол и на висящие на ручке плиты полотенца. - Ёб твою мать, Нейт, совсем ёбнулся?

Он выходит в зону видимости Нейта и тот тут же закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь. Ну, конечно. Волосы торчком, влажные ключицы, вид отвлечённого от ебли человека: вокруг пояса обмотана простыня, сжатая на боку в кулаке. Во взгляде Джея полное непонимание.

Он действительно нихуя не понимает.

Нейта начинает тошнить. Он чувствует непреодолимое желание разъебать кухню к чертям. 

\- _Нейт_.

Нейт в три шага обходит его, держась подальше, и идёт к выходу из дома, стараясь не цепляться за жугщую боль в правой руке. Он чувствует, как на предплечье и ладони вспухают волдыри, и это не то, за что Алви похвалит его на тренировке.

\- Нейт, - Джей идёт за ним, идёт, блядь, за ним, цепляет ладонью за локоть, но Нейт вырывает руку. Он хочет, чтобы Джей отъебался, чтобы свалил куда-нибудь, трахал своих шлюх подальше от их дома, а ещё лучше - чтобы вообще не появлялся здесь.

Нейт катастрофически уверен в том, что если исчезнет Джей, исчезнет вся эта нездоровая ебала. Потому что его капитально пугает всё это. Ненормальщина, которая была частью мира Джея, но не его, это не из уголка Нейта Кулина. Нейт стабилен. Он занимается боксом, живёт в доме со своим братом и матерью, укладывает больших парней на ринге. Спускает в душе на кафельную стену, вспоминая пальцы на своей шее, следы от которых оставались ещё добрую неделю после того случая. После того, как _всё это началось с ним_. Сжимает ладонью свою глотку и дрочит - каждый ёбаный вечер. Господи, да у него никогда не было пунктика на асфиксию. Чей-то голос внутри подсказывает, что дело не в асфиксии.

Он, блядь, с ума сходит. 

Натурально сходит с ума.

\- Малой, что за дела, а? Да стой ты, блядь.

Джей рывком останавливает его и преграждает путь. Его глаза светлые и похожи на разведённый водой абсент. Лоб наморщен, а волосы всё ещё топорщатся после чужой руки.

В _то утро_ Джей просыпается ближе к обеду - он дрыхнет целый день, и, выходя в кухню, отвечает на напряжённый взгляд Нейта прищуренными глазами и перекосоёбанным лицом. Он чешет живот под старой белой майкой и, шипя, трёт избитое лицо. На острой скуле тёмный фонарь. Рассеченная губа затянулась тёмной коркой. Под воспалёнными слезящимися глазами - тёмные круги. Он говорит: “господи, мне нужна ванна, срочно, иначе я блядь просто умру сейчас”. А потом присасывается к ледяной бутылке с минералкой, которую Кристина недавно положила в морозилку, и жадно пьёт - так жадно, что пластиковые бока слипаются на середине. Нейт смотрит на него, не понимая, как себя вести, что делать и почему он вообще здесь, а не в зале, куда собирался сбежать каждую минуту после того как открыл глаза. “Алви звонил”, говорит Нейт. У него красные полосы от пальцев Джея под кадыком. Джей отлипает от бутылки, шлёт Алви нахуй и смотрит на Нейта… так, как смотрит всегда. 

Сердце останавливается. 

Сознание сшибает мыслью, как кулаком: _он нихуя не помнит_. 

“Всё нормально, малой?” - голос хриплый после травы и долгого сна.

И тут же должно стать легче, должно отпустить, потому что то, что произошло вчера… Нейт сглатывает и крепко обхватывает рукой свою чашку. Нихуя вчера не произошло. 

“Да, - отвечает он, - поздравляю тебя. Ллойд Карро, помнишь? Отличный правый свинг”.

И лицо Джея расплывается в кривой улыбке. Он трогает кончиком языка разбитую губу и кивает, пока тот поднимается со своего места.

“О, да, я теперь ёбаная легенда. Приготовь ванну для нового короля ринга, _и не слишком горячую_ ” - кричит он в спину Нейта, который уже из гостиной показывает ему средний палец.

\- Что с тобой творится? 

Джей держит простыню кулаком, непонимающе поднимая одну руку. Всё шизофренически просто. Проще, блядь не бывает. Нейт смотрит в лицо Джея, сжимая губы и качая головой. На этом лице остались лёгкие следы от боя с Ллойдом - намного лучше на нём видны следы очередной тусовки, на которых Нейт теперь не присутствует. Сваливает куда-нибудь, к Алви или к Райану, который по секрету пускает его в свою скромную обитель зала, где можно месить кулаками тугие тяжёлые груши, пока не начнёшь умирать. Или пока Райан не дёрнет за плечо. Хватит, мол. Что, мол, случилось?

Ничего. 

\- Тебя самого это всё не заебало? - психует Нейт.

\- Что?

\- Это, - орёт Нейт.

Нейт тычет рукой себе за спину, где в глубине комнаты возится, одеваясь, какая-то блядь.

Нейт чувствует себя полным идиотом.

\- Слушай, малой, - Джей трёт переносицу пальцами. Зарывается в волосы и наконец-то приглаживает их. - Давай Триш сейчас уйдёт и мы поговорим? Хорошо? Меня это беспокоит. Ты пиздец меня беспокоишь. По-моему, у тебя проблемы. Может быть, тебе стоит сменить врача или ещё чего. Сядь. Присядь вот сюда.

Нейт выворачивается из рук, которые пытаются подтолкнуть его к дивану. Ёбаный диван. Нейт хочет сжечь его. Он оборачивается и сталкивается взглядом с бабой, выходящей из комнаты Джея. Девочка лет девятнадцати, тощая, с длинными тёмными волосами - у Джея один шаблон. Маленькие сиськи и длинные ноги.

\- Я… позвоню тебе, - улыбается она несмело, заправляет волосы за ухо, выскальзывает в прихожую. Джей не смотрит на неё и не выходит провожать. Джей смотрит на Нейтана серьёзно и напряжённо. 

Он всегда делает так, когда напуган или уверен в своей правоте.

Стоит двери хлопнуть, и в доме становится неестественно тихо. Нейт прислушивается к дыханию Джея и сверлит взглядом закрытые шторы, отвернув голову. Ему нечего сказать. Ему _реально_ нечего сказать. Потому что _ничего_ не произошло. У него в голове просто наебнулся какой-то механизм, отвечающий за здравомыслие. Он убеждает себя в том, что неделя - слишком маленький срок, чтобы выбросить из головы навязчивую идею, но и лучше не становится, ни капли. Становится хуже.

\- Теперь я надену трусы и ты, _пожалуйста_ , расскажешь что с тобой происходит.

Ничего.

Ничего. Ничего, ничего.

\- Нейтан.

\- Ладно, - огрызается он.

А когда Джей выходит из своей комнаты, в гостиной уже никого нет. 

\---

\- Выходи из угла, выходи! Двигайся, не стой на месте, как истукан! Нужно защищаться, блядь, защищайся, он сейчас зажмёт тебя. Следи за рукой, Нейт, правая рука! Подними руки!

Нейт выполняет все указания механически, они отточены до автоматизма. Целый месяц он в зале - днями и ночами, - и каждый раз при встрече в глазах Алви всё больше беспокойства. Он не ищет ему бои. Ставит на спарринги, и сегодня самый тяжёлый спарринг из всех за последний месяц.

Джей смотрит на него с улыбкой, блокируя очередной джеб, в улыбке этой помесь непонятной гордости и малая толика привычной подъёбки. По его вискам течёт пот, татуировки на руках блестят, а майка такая мокрая, что облепила, как целлофан. Нейт сжимает зубами капу и бьёт короткими хуками.

\- Корпус! Корпус! Отлично, руку, руку выше! Где твоя рука, Нейт?!

Джей не отрывает от него взгляд. Нейт стискивает челюсти, смаргивает пот и в ту же секунду получает грёбаный апперкот, от которого перед глазами разрываются звёзды.

\- Чёрт, - выдыхает он, когда чувствует, как железные руки скручивают его, а ринг уходит из-под ног, и вот он уже тяжело прикладывается лопатками и затылком о маты. Джей фиксирует его, зажав бёдрами ноги, а локтем - шею. 

\- Что ты творишь! - орёт Алви.

\- Что ты творишь, - шипит Джей, улыбаясь ему в лицо. У него во рту нет капы, как всегда. Он тащится по полной от всего происходящего. Нейт тяжело дышит через нос, не разжимая зубов. Дёргается в сторону для отката, но Джей шею не выпускает. Его взгляд на секунду останавливается на губах Нейта, а потом на том месте, где под кожей ходит кадык. 

\- Выходи из захвата, не расслабляйся! Ещё пятнадцать секунд! - голос Алви продирается в мозг сквозь гремящую музыку и горячее дыхание. На лицо падает несколько капель пота со лба Джея. Нейт дёргает головой.

\- _Выгни спину_ , - вдруг слышит он.

И сердце, дыхание, взгляд - всё застывает. Как пустыня перед взрывом атомной боеголовки.

Ёбаная паника бьёт в голову и он резко поворачивает лицо к Джею, который наклонился так близко, что отросшие волосы касаются носа Нейта. Его глаза цвета разбавленного абсента, и они серьёзные, горящие, как никогда. Зрачки расширены, но Нейт точно знает, что тот не обдолбан.

Джей быстро облизывает губы и горячо дышит приоткрытым ртом. Смотрит в глаза, так глубоко, что печёт мозг. Сердце ебашит прямо в грудную клетку. Прямо в татуировку, прижатую к груди.

\- Прогнись в пояснице, - хрипит он. _Бах_. Хренов огненный гриб над песчаной прерией, содрогнувшейся каждой своей песчинкой от прокатившей волны. И растягивает губы в своей блядской улыбке. Той самой блядской улыбке, которую каждый день вспоминает Нейт, обхватывая свой член рукой. - Так делается откат.

\- Стоп! - орёт Алви. - Вырубай музыку!

Нейт сглатывает и остаётся лежать на матах, задыхаясь, когда Джей скатывается с него, прыжком поднимается на ноги и зубами срывает липучки перчаток, швыряя их по одной раздражённому Алви.

А потом опускает взгляд и протягивает перетянутую бинтами руку. 

Твою мать, думает Нейт. Он загнанно дышит, глядя на него во все глаза. То на него, то на длинные пальцы с крупными костяшками и ссадинами - пальцы взрослого мужика. Старшего брата.

 _Твою мать_. 

А потом снимает свою перчатку и принимает руку. 

\--- 

Всё начинается с Джея.


End file.
